


One Way to Encourage

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode Related, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie’s fingers hook into Aramis’ belt, pulling him backwards towards her.  She makes a sound, sounding somewhat unimpressed, and Aramis shivers. (Coda fic for 3x02)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way to Encourage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr for the prompt, "Portamis/Sylvie threesome post-3x02" So. You know. What it says on the tin.

Aramis is focusing on the feel of Porthos’ mouth slanting over his own, the slow drag. Even this, something so simple and gentle, is enough to overwhelm him – he feels drunk on it. He licks into his mouth, strokes his hands over his shoulders and lets out a pathetic little whimper that he will deny until the end of time that he does. Porthos’ fingers fist in his hair, tugging the ribbon free. He feels another pair of hands, smaller but surer, brushing his hair away. He feels a pair of lips press to the tender skin of his neck. He shudders in surprise, gasps into Porthos’ mouth, and arches. 

Sylvie’s fingers hook into Aramis’ belt, pulling him backwards towards her. She makes a sound, sounding somewhat unimpressed, and Aramis shivers – that deep, twisting desire to prove himself good enough, to prove himself good. For both of them. 

He gives Porthos a pleading look when Porthos draws back. Porthos only lifts an eyebrow and says, “What?”

Sylvie drags her teeth down Aramis’ neck, and he makes that same pathetic whimpering sound. He can’t even be embarrassed about it now. His body is reacting to it, two pairs of hands on him, two mouths. Porthos kisses him until Aramis can’t breathe, Sylvie’s lips on his shoulder, the back of his neck. 

And then just as quickly, they draw away from him. Porthos gives him a grin and Aramis watches, dazed, as Sylvie crawls into Porthos’ lap and begins kissing him. Aramis watches them, and the sound he makes is not from pleasure but from longing. They’re teasing him. He knows they are, knows they’re trying to get him to beg. And it’s working. 

He’s getting hard from watching them, of course, the way Sylvie cards her fingers through Porthos’ hair, the way his hands settle at her waist, then move down to inch beneath the hem of her dress, up again, touching over her stomach, cupping her breasts. They are deep in the kiss when Sylvie pushes, and Porthos falls back. She climbs on top of him, and she stretches out over him, kissing him slow and languid.

Aramis does make a whimpering sound, and Sylvie breaks the kiss to give Porthos a small, delighted smile. Porthos shrugs, grins, and turns his head to grin at Aramis instead. “Feeling lonely over there?” 

Aramis is already nodding before Porthos can finish the question, and both Porthos and Sylvie laugh. They are teasing him, but they are beautiful when they do. 

Porthos grins and jerks his head over towards them. “Then you better get over here and make yourself useful.”

Porthos and Sylvie keep kissing, but Aramis scrambles to get to them, ends up with his mouth pressed up to Sylvie, licking into her, stroking his tongue, his hand curled around Porthos’ cock and stroking in time to the glide of his tongue. Sylvie makes encouraging, breathless sounds, and Porthos is unabashed in his moans. Sylvie rocks her hips back and he groans, presses deeper inside of her with his tongue. He strokes Porthos off, jerky and imprecise, but he knows Porthos won’t care, knows Porthos will find the rhythm for him, can feel the way his hips move beneath Sylvie, who brackets her arms on either side of Porthos’ head to give them both leverage, to kiss Porthos deeper. He waits until he gets Sylvie to come before he draws back, strokes his hands over her thighs, her hips. 

He’s grinning, when they turn to look at him, because he knows he’s done well and he’s waiting for that praise. Sylvie huffs out a breath, but the smile she sends him is exactly what he needed and he glows in the praise. 

Porthos’ expression is soft – something he remembers from years ago, and his heart pangs for a moment before he remembers to put his hand around Porthos’ cock and squeeze. Porthos’ eyes flutter shut and he arches. He doesn’t take long after that to spill over Aramis’ hand, and Aramis lets out a small, delirious laugh, drunk on happiness here. He leans in and kisses Sylvie, who hums out and accepts it, and returns the kiss – slow and sensual, and the sound he makes is ridiculous and he doesn’t even care.


End file.
